Project Summary Background: Hemispatial neglect is a syndrome involving the inability to respond or attend to stimuli in the contralateral side of space, which occurs most frequently following a stroke to the right cerebral hemisphere. Despite the frequency of its occurrence, there is no viable rehabilitation technique. We have developed a rehabilitation method using a pair of computerized glasses to provide treatment of patients with hemispatial neglect, but our understanding of their mechanism of action is limited. Objective/Hypothesis: Our preliminary data has shown that a rough prototype of these glasses is effective in reducing the symptoms of hemispatial neglect in humans. The objectives of this project are to perform further testing to determine what subtypes of hemispatial neglect these glasses are effective in treating, its duration of efficacy, and a safety analysis. Specific Aims: Specific aim I: Determination of what subtypes of hemispatial neglect are treated by our OKS glasses. Specific aim IIa: Determination of whether repetitive stimulation with glasses provides additive benefits in acute patients with hemispatial neglect. Specific aim IIb: Determination of whether repetitive stimulation with glasses provides additive benefits in chronic patients with hemispatial neglect. Study Design: We will test our glasses on hospital patients who have hemispatial neglect to determine if they improve all subtypes of neglect. We will also provide daily stimulation, on both hospitalized patients, and separately on chronic sufferers of hemispatial neglect, to determine whether the effects are cumulative.